Brotherhood or Girlfriend?
by DerpmasterG
Summary: "Please welcome your new classmate, Haruhi Fujioka!" The brothers heard the teacher announce to the class. They had always had the same taste in fashion, food, and basically everything. After all, they were twins. However a new honor student might come between their brotherhood. Will they sacrifice the girl for their brotherly-bound, or is it the other way around?


**A/N: Second, seriously-taken fanfic~ Whoo! Thats probably a good thing, right? Is it bad that the first one was a LenKai lemon..? Anyway, hope you enjoy my attempt at writing~**

* * *

Chapter 1

A soft knock on the door was heard before the maids dressed in their neat and iron-pressed clothes slowly crept into the spacious room. Two pairs of brown shoes quietly walked around the bedroom of their masters. The girls separated when they reached the large king sized bed against the wall, each maid going to either side. Like their bosses, they were twins. With dark flowing black hair tumbling over their shoulders and in their blue work uniforms, they both leaned over to the boys sleeping in front of them.

"Masters, the driver for your trip to school," One identical twin said while leaning down.

"will arrive in half an hour." The other spoke, taking the same stance as her sister.

Lying on the enormous king-sized mattress was the identical twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. One pair of eyes opened as a head was lifted. A hand was brought up from under the white sheets of fabric to rub the sleep out of a male's eyes.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru mumbled while admitting a loud yawn, "Wake up." Slender fingers wrapped around his brother's shoulders as he shook him awake.

As his sibling eye's opened and gazed around the room, Kaoru nodded towards the maids, dismissing them until later. The girls bowed to males as they exited the room together.

"What time is it...?" One twin muttered as he sat up, the clean fabric falling down to his stomach, exposing his chest.

"Seven A.M." His sibling responded, glancing at the digital clock sitting on the nightside beside him. Kaoru got up off the warm bed to walk to vast bathroom they both shared in their bedroom as his brother followed closely behind.

Hikaru got into the shower first, grabbing his towel and stripping in the large-sized mini room surrounded with glass. The other clone stopped at the sink and squirted tooth paste on his brush while leaning over the hand basin to turn on the faucet for a second to dampen his brush. As the male started to brush his spotless white teeth, the water in the shower started running.

The boys were like a splitting image of one another, both with the same colored eyes, auburn hair, and pale skin. They practically did everything together, never being separated since birth.

"Hurreh uhp in tha showar, weh need to goh soon." Kaoru said with the toothbrush still in his mouth. He spit out the white foam-like liquid and rinsed out his mouth. Amber orbs were seen in the mirror when the male looked up, still leaned over the marble sink. The golden pairs of eyes stopped and looked into another identical pair in the mirror, one standing beside him.

"I was done already, now move. My turn." Hikaru replied, scooting his brother out of the way to and towards the shower on the left, further into the vast bathroom.

The twins switched spots, Kaoru going into the shower as Hikaru towered over the sink. They moved as if it was a everyday morning routine, which in fact, it was. Almost instantly, they finished their regular procedure in the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom.

Hikaru's actions matched his brother's as both males got into their purple uniform for school. Auburn locks of hair continued to stay messy, the fact originating from their laziness to brush it in the mornings.

"Your tie is crooked, stupid.." Hikaru mumbled as he brought those pale slender fingers up to adjust the black, single purple striped fabric. His lips got dangerously close to Kaoru's, however he didn't really mind. The boys were used to it, since they did that yaoi crap all the time in the Host Club.

Pretending you were gay for each other, getting real close to one another then pulling away again, it was all part of the act for the fangirls that paid to get close to the boys. They loved the club, it gave them a chance to manipulate people and their emotions, what they liked best.

The brothers walked downstairs together, their brown shoes making a soft 'thump thump' sound in the marble. Standing by the stairs were their maids as they escorted them through the colossal mansion.

"No breakfast today?" Both girls spoke together as they handed each brother the brown schoolbag that matched the color of their shoes.

"No thanks, maybe tomorrow." Kaoru said, taking the bag from his maid while his brother did the same. Both pairs of twins moved towards the doors while the employees made sure the school students had everything they needed for the day.

Each girl pulled open a door of the front entrance. The black haired twins bowed their heads to the other pair of siblings as they exited the manor, a cool breeze hitting them almost instantly after they stepped out.

It was a bright and early morning, with close-to-none clouds floating in the sky. The brothers nodded towards the driver as the man got out of the front seat to open the white door of their limo. Hikaru was the first to climb in, followed by Kaoru who shut the door closed.

"Another morning, another boring day in school, huh?" Kaoru said flatly, his elbow rested on the armrest of the long car.

"It's like you read my mind." Hikaru joked with a smirk playing on his lips. The twins laughed at their inside joke as the engine starting was heard and the vehicle began to move.

..

Pencils were tapped against the simple looking yet expensive desk in the classroom. One twin was nonchalantly tapping his mechanical blue and white spotted pencil against the wood. The other had his chin rested on his palm, a bored look on his face as his eyes searched the classroom for something more interesting than the work on the board.

Hikaru looked down at his notebook paper and began sketching random doodles, bored out of his mind. "Why do we even have to go to these stupid classes.." he mumbled to himself. The boy really hated school; he thought it was a waste of time. They already had a home tutor, so why spend eight hours here in this boring academy?

He looked over at Kaoru to see what his brother was up to. A scoff escaped his lips as he saw his twin try to flirt to a regular costumer at that the Host Club.

'_Why does Kaoru always turn all perverted when he's bored..?'_ the older twin thought. _'Oh right, I'm like that too.'_

A knock on the door stopped the teacher from continuing on the lecture and awoke the students in the class from their boredom. All the girls and boys turned their heads in unison and sat up straighter in their seats.

The teacher pushed up his glasses before putting his hand on the handle and pulling the door open. "Oh, the new honor student..!"

Everybody had their eyes locked on the teacher, wondering who the new student was. Honor student? What's that? The school never had one of those before. Whoever got in this school was because they were the rich and filthy, who all had too much time on their hands.

"Come in come in." He welcomed and put his hand on the person's back, pushing them in the quiet room.

The class stared at the person as if they came from another planet, a completely new species. The person wore a dark purple, old looking shirt, along with tore dark brown jeans, topping the whole look off with cheap looking shoes and glasses. Similar to the Hitachiin twins, the honor student had messy hair, however it didn't fall as beautifully on their faces as the brothers. It looked more like a tangled mess of brown locks of hair.

They fidgeted side to side as if they had something in their tore pants. The person only looked down at the floor, never making eye contact with the rest of the students.

Nervousness filled up the teacher as he watched his class look at the new kid. "Everyone, please give the new honor student, Haruhi Fujioka, a big class 1-A welcome to Ouran High!" the educator said, pulling Haruhi's arm up in the air.

An awkward silence filled the room as the students stared at the person, questioning their gender. The new student looked like a boy, however it acted like a girl with its nervous movements.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the first ones to start clapping. After all, regardless the gender, this person would be fun to mess with.

Slowly, everyone brought their hands together and an applause broke out in the classroom. "Welcome.." the students muttered flatly.

Although they were happy that this new student cured them from their boredom for at least a little while, they disliked the idea of having someone dressed as trashy at that into their class.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Haruhi?" the educator said nervously, knowing his class too well to know they weren't at all excited.

Slender fingers were brought up as the student pushed up their oversized large glasses. "I got into this high school on a special scholarship based on my entrance exams scores. I look forward to being your class, please take care of me."

The person's voice sounded like a guy, although their body structure was difficult to tell since the clothes were baggy and didn't hug the person's body well. Therefore, the students still remained clueless about the student's gender.

The silence in the room remained as the student spoke. Laughing nervously yet again, the teacher spoke. "You can take a seat next to the window by Kaoru over there." he pointed, pushing the poor student towards the twins.

A light smirk appeared on both the brother's lips as they glanced at each other. As the student walked nervously towards the siblings, they tripped over an eraser that was dropped on the floor.

The boys chuckled softly to each other as the person nearly fell face first on the perfectly tiled floor. However, as the student stood up straight again, with their glasses slightly crooked and their brown strands of hair hanging messily over their eyes, the siblings could notice it was a girl. Haruhi was a girl.

If you looked closer, you could see the female was actually beautiful, in her own way of course. The bright brown eyes matching with the brown hair, the way her cheeks were slightly flushed and embarrassed, how her hair framed her face perfectly.

Both pairs of amber eyes widened as the faintest of blushes appeared on their pale cheeks.

_'Why am I blushing?'_ Both Hikaru and Kaoru thought in unison. As if in sync, they both shook their heads ever so slightly, hoping to get rid of the rosy color in their cheeks.

As soon as the female sat down at her seat, Kaoru leaned over and cupped his hand over half the side of his mouth. "Hey, what gender are you, really? Your low voice makes you sound like a guy, however you look kind of like a girl up close."

The girl turned her head towards the twin slowly, an eyebrow raised. Taking out her materials for the last fifteen remaining minutes of class, she mumbled, "I'm a girl, if you must know."

"You act like a boy though." Hikaru muttered to himself as he spun his pencil in his pale skinned hand.

"One's personality shouldn't define your gender, and vise versa." she whispered back, starting to take down notes from the board up front. Her brown eyes began to squint, her glasses not strong enough for her horrid vision.

Kaoru snickered as his brother was taken aback by his new classmate's response. "She got youuuuu." he chucked softly.

"She was speaking to you too, idiot." his sibling scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Are you all expecting to talk all period? Perhaps you'd all like to talk during detention too?" the teacher spoke up and pointed to the students in the back with his ruler.

All three classmates pulled their heads up nervously as the teacher pointed them out to the entire class. The boys laughed and shook their head. "We're sorry." they spoke together, "we'll shut up now."

The rest of the students in the room, save the new one, started chuckling and giggling quietly. Everyone found it funny, except Haruhi and the professor.

The girl bowed her head, her brown locks dangling in front of her face. "I'm sorry.." she muttered quietly, the sounds of laughing drowning out her apology.

_'This will be fun~'_ both boys thought to themselves, a mischievous grin on their lips as they glanced over at the female next to Kaoru.

..

The class period was over, the twins now taking their place in the music room for the rest of the school day. Although it was an academy, there were very few classes throughout the day. After all, they _were_ rich kids. The boys walked through the enormous doors to the music room.

"You're late." Kyoya said, writing down his usual notes on his clipboard. His eyes scanned the paper in his hands, examining the club's large budget and the prices of items the club member's wanted in their next attraction. The male's glasses were pushed up with his fingers as his head was lifted to stare at the siblings.

"We know we know." they both spoke, rolling their eyes to what seems like the millionth time that day.

Kaoru yawned, his eyes closing as he did so. His brother wrapped an arm around his waist and brought his other hand up to cover the boy's mouth with a smirk on his face. "You tired bby?" he chuckled.

The same playful smirk became plastered to Kaoru's lips as he pushed his brother away. "That's cause you made me stay up to play video games with you." He yawned once more and sat down on the plump couch.

"We beat the game though!" Hikaru pointed out. He sat down next to his sibling and rested his elbow against the soft armrest.

Different parts of the room were decorated, each part having a table and sofa with refreshments on the glass and on the bronze carts against the wall. Food and small desserts rested on the small plates, luke warm tea in the pots and filling up the expensive cups. Nearly everything in the room was over one hundred dollars, including the teacups and pots, that being they were specially ordered from different countries and made by professionals.

The pillows and cushions were made from the finest silk fabric and sewed by workers with the best machines in the world. Wooden chairs were sculpted and made by true artists with the best taste of style. even the curtains of the room were the top brand of fabric.

"At least they didn't miss the cake~!" Honey-senpai cheered happily while running up to the twins. He was small and short, despite being oldest of the club. The shota always had this happy and cute charisma surrounding him. His best friend and usual body guard stood behind him. Mori-senpai nearly always followed Honey wherever the blonde went.

Mori nodded and looked down at the people below him, his tall body towering over the three males.

All the boys turned their heads when they saw another blonde racing through the doors. The twins' older classmate tumbled into the large room and fell flat on the floor. A few seconds of silence were given as the blonde laid sprea out on the tiles.

"You're late." Kyoya spoke bluntly, breaking the quietness between the club members.

The blonde stood up straight and bowed to his classmate. "I'm sorry! The girls got to me before I got to the music room.." Tamaki apologized, his purple colored eyes staring straight down to the floor.

"At least he didn't miss the cake~!" Honey cheered once again. Following their actions from before, Mori also nodded his head.

"You said that already." the twins spoke in unison yet again.

Tamaki was about to speak about the club's next attraction to their lady guests before he closed his mouth and listened to the noise.

Loud thumping was heard outside the doors as the members bickered with one another. Once more, all their heads turned to the door as they stood still and silent. They all rushed to their places in the center of the room. Kyoya leaving his clipboard by the desk, Mori bending down and Honey climbing on his shoulders, the twins put their shoulder's on one another, and Tamaki sitting in the Host King chair.

They all smiled gorgeously and posed as the doors opened and their first guest walked in.

"Welcome to the Host Club~!"

..

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy that~? I hope so, it took me... more than 5 hours to write those... 1907 words. Who knew rewriting your own fanfic would be so difficult, huh? Getting to the point, I know this chapter wasn't really all that interesting - with only one short scene of 'shojou' fluffy stuff. **

**I promise there will be more, only if you review~! Drop a quick paragraph, sentence, phrase, whatever you feel like! Tell me your thoughts 'cause I wanna knowwwwwwww. **

Quick clarification: My old account is **HINAMOAMUCHAN. **However, since the stories I wrote on that account sucked horse shit, I found the need to make a new one, with the same fanfics except rewritten. Visit that account if you'd like, however you've been warning about the shittiness.


End file.
